Broken Heart
by ChibiYugiYasha
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have a fight. But Kagome takes it to far. Inu runs away and gets attaced by 2 bear demons. The other problem is that it is the new moon! Will the rest of the gang be able to find him in time?
1. Default Chapter

Hi this is my first story. Please be nice.  
  
Broken Heart Chapter 1  
  
Kagome! Yelled Inuyasha I don't want you to go back to your time. We havta find Jewel Shards. Kagome was very angry that day. Shippo kept bugging her all day to bring him some crayons. Now Inuyasha is screaming at her not to go to see my family and friends. I want to see my family and friends Inuyasha! Keh! What friends? The only ones you have are us! Well I see at least everybody doesn't hate me unlike yourself. At least I had friends when I was younger. You had no friends. And I know the reason why. It is because you are a stupid, worthless, pathetic excuse for a demon! You dirty filthy HANYOU! Kagome yelled. She was to angry to see Inuyasha's face. He had a stream of tears flowing down his face. His eyes showed hurt, pain, and anguish. His heart shattered into millions of little pieces. He couldn't believe that the women he love betrayed him like this. Well so I guess you don't want to see me again do you? No Inuyasha I hate you and never want to see your ugly face again! Shouted Kagome. Okay I'll just run away and never show my face to you again. Said Inuyasha holding back tears. Thank you Inuyasha you answered my prayers! After that Inuyasha ran to the forest without a word. Right just then Kagome just acknowledged her mistake and the way he sounded when he said good by. Oh my God what have I done! Kagome sank to her knees and started crying. I have to get back to Kaede's hut and ask them to help me find my Inuyasha. She ran to the hut. When she entered she was breathless. Kagome are you all right? Said Sango. Yeah but we have to find Inuyasa he ran away! Why did he do that? said Miroku. She was scared to tell them. She might not know how there gonna react. Um well. Tell us said Kaede sternly. She told them every single word she told Inuyasha. After she finished Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Keade were angry and surprised. Kago... Kagome how could you! Screamed Sango and Miroku. You know what you said was the worst thing possible you could have said! Yelled both Miroku and Sango. We have to find him immediately! Said Miroku. Shippo stay here with Kaede. Oh no Kagome is today the new moon? said Miroku. Oh my gosh it is ! We better hurry! With that they left to find Inuyasha.  
  
I hope you guys liked it! Please Review! Thanks for reading. The next chapter will be up tomorrow night. Don't forget PLEASE Review! By BY  
  
ChibiYugiYasha e-mail: starwars119@my excel.com 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi I hope you liked it! Anyways the story is supposed to be Drama/Angst and PG13 but I messed up. I don't know how to fix it. Can someone tell me?  
  
Broken Heart Chapter 2  
  
She hates me I knew it! yelled Inuyasha. Oh Dam it today's the New Moon. I'm already turning human. Damn! I should go somewhere safe to stay tonight. While he was walking two huge bear demons got right in front of him. They were big brown bears with red eyes. It had huge claws and fangs. Inuyasha grabbed his untransformed Tetsusaiga and charged at one of the demons. I'm gonna kill you you piece of shit! Screamed Inuyasha. But before Inuyasha could attack the demon took hold of the sword and through it across the field. It took one swipe at Inuyasha and he fell to the ground. His chest had three long deep gashes. He was breathing heavily. If he hits me again I don't know what I'm gonna do. Suddenly both bears started attacking him at the same time. He dodged the first blow but the second one he got hit. The bear sunk it's teeth into his shoulder. The Inuyasha noticed something it's claws and fangs had poison on them! Holy Shit! Said the silver haired hanyou. The other bear swiped at Inuyasha back. Inuyasha's vision started to blur and he couldn't stand right. Right before he fell into the darkness he heard a scream. It sounds like Kagome! Inuyasha! Kagome yelled. Kagome saw Inuyasha in a pool of his blood on the floor. Kagome go to Inuyasha and get him on Kirra for protection! Said Sango. And get his sword! Said Miroku. Sango sliced right through one of the bears. The other bear came charging at her with it's claws. She dodged it and through her boomerang at it. Both bear fell to the ground with a lound thud. Sango and Miroku ran to Inuysha. Kagome he's hurt really bad. We better make hast to get to Kaede's. Or else he might not make it. They ran as fast as they could. Kaede yelled Kagom. Help! Inuyasha is hurt really bad! Set ye on the bed and go! Said Kaede. Kaede started mixing herbs and putting them on Inuyasha. It passed four hours when Keaede finally entered. When she got out she saw Kagome crying with Shippo curled up on her lap. She saw Kirra sleeping near the fire. Her ears turning every so often. Then she saw Miroku and Sango they both had sad expressions on there faces. They didn't even notice Keade there. They were all thing about Inuyasha. Ahem! Said Keade. All three of them looked up. Is he okay they all shouted! Well he has a lot of poison in him. But I did manage to take some out. But it is not enough. I don't think he will survive. Even in his demon form I don't think he can make it. Unless we find Myoga. He can suck the poison out of him. He will be able to survive for 3 days. If you don't find Myoga in that amount of time he will die. But you still have a chance of finding him. Don't give up. You may see him. But I warn you he looks bad. He has cuts all over his face and body. His biggest cuts are on his shoulder, back, and chest. They all entered the hut without a word. Except some muffled sobs from Kagome.  
  
Hi I'm sorry I took so long to write it. Tomorrow I will post another chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Please Review! BY BY 


	3. Chapter 3

Broken Heart Chapter 3  
  
As they walked in the hut they saw Inuyasha. He was lying on the bed. He looked like he was sleeping. He had bandages almost everywhere on his body. His head was turned to the right of the hut.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha" said, Kagome her voice trembling. "Well I'm not sure you can hear me" she said her voice soft and gentle. She grabbed his hand and said "I'm so sorry for what I said Inuyasha" tears forming in her big brown orbs. She started crying and shaking harder. "I'm so very sorry please forgive me"!  
  
"Give him some time he'll forgive you" said MIroku walking out of the hut with his shoulders hutched over him. "I can't stand being there"! Kagome's crying and Inuyasha's condition. Miroku said. "I just makes me more depressed. I can't believe Inuyasha is in this state. My best friend is dying and all we can do is find Myoga! Miroku screamed in his mind. "Well I'll just wait for Kagome and Sango to get out to find Inuyasha.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Back at the Hut  
xx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Kagome" said Sango with kind eyes looking at Kagome. "We should go with Miroku and find Myoga. "For Inuyasha's sake" said Sango with pleading eyes. "Okay said Kagome choking back tears. Before she left she brushed her soft lips on Inuyasha's forehead and said I...I love you. Low enough for only her and Inuyasha to hear. Then she walked out of the hut.  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
Inuyasha's thoughts  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
"Feh" they thought I was sleeping. He said in his mind his eyes still closed.  
" Oh Kagome I love you too". "You don't know how much I love you" Inuyasha  
said tear starting to form in his beautiful golden orbs. But how can I love you when you betrayed like this. I don't know if I'll be able to love you. Please find Myoga. With that he fell asleep.  
  
Outside the Hut  
  
"Shippo stay here with Keade and help tend Inuyasha's wounds" said Kagome getting ready to leave her hand near her heart. Praying for Inuyasha to feel better and to find Myoga. "Okay Kagome" said Shippo. With that Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Kirra left to find Myoga.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I tried hard to do all the  
Stuff you guys suggested me to do. Please review! BY By 


	4. Chapter 4

Broken Heart Chapter 4  
  
"Keade" said Shippo rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Will Inuyasha be okay?" "Um well yes he will" Keade lied. "We just have to wait." Oh okay! Said Shippo his bright blue eyes shining. "Shippo" said Keade walking towards Inuyasha's room. "We should put new bandages on Inuyasha". "It will be morning soon" Keade said. In her mind she said "maybe he will have more strength when he is in his demon form". "But I'm not really sure.  
  
GCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGC  
Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Kirra  
GCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGC  
  
"Um Miroku" said Kagome holding on tighter to Kirra's fur. "Do you think we will be able to find Myoga in time?" "Well I'm not sure our chance of finding him are very slim. Miroku said. "Well we should not give up hope said Sango with determination in her voice. "Inuyasha is our best friend we can't let him die. Said Miroku his eyes giving Kagome hope. "Okay where should we try to find him"? Kagome said staring at Miroku and Sango. "We should go check in Inuyasha's forest. Said Sango directing Kirra where to go.  
  
20 minutes passed until they got there. Then they split up and started calling his name. "Myoga!" screamed Kaome. Her voice echoing in the forest. "Myoga where are you?!" Miroku was deep in the forest. "Myoga! "screamed Miroku getting frustrated. "Myoga please come here" Sango said desperately. But they couldn't find Myoga. They all got back together at the entrance of the forest. "Did any of you find him? Said Kagome choking back tears. "No said Miroku and Sango. "We should go look for him in Sessomauru's land. Said Miroku trying to comfort Kagome. "It will take us at least 1 day to get there." "We already took half a day." Said Sango looking at Kagome. "Okay we should hurry up! Kagome said.  
  
Finally after 1 day they got there. But of coarse on there way they had a couple of rest stops. "Kagome" said Miroku "You know that Inuyasha has already turned demon and that his powers are fading." "Yea I know" said Kagome very depressed.  
  
SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPS  
At the hut  
  
SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP  
  
Inuyasha's thoughts  
" I ...I can't breath!" screamed Inuyasha in his mind. Inuyasha started coughing non stop. "Inuyasha are ye ok!" Said Keade running in his room. "No (cough) I don't (cough) feel good." My (cough) whole body (cough) hurts. I have (cough) never felt this (cough) bad before!" said Inuyasha Then he started getting a fever and coughing up blood. After 5 minutes of non stop coughing he fell unconscious. "Oh My Inuyasha" said Keade. "Shippo go get a rag and soak it with water. "Y..Yes said Shippo stuttering. Keade started mixing herbs and giving them to Inuyasha. "Oh Kagome please find Myoga!"said Keade giving Inuyasha the herbs.  
  
GCROCKS GCROCKS  
  
Well that was the end of chapter 4. I hope you liked it.  
Please Review!  
  
Anon2456 : Thanks for the great tips the story is coming out  
Better! Thanks for your support! THANK YOU  
  
Jessie : Thanks for reviewing! I hope you keep reading!  
  
Animearlinefreak : Thanks I'm glad you like the story!  
  
Bob : Thanks for the suggestions!  
  
Numisma : Thanks for reviewing.  
  
I have one question for all of you. Do any of you  
Like Good Charlotte? I was just wondering.  
Thanks for all of the reviews! I tried to make this chapter longer. By By 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Broken Heart  
  
"Were here said Kagome very enthusiastic. "Okay lets go look for him" Kagome  
said jumping off Kirra. "Kagome" said Miroku. We should split up and meet back at that tree over there. "Okay" said Kagome.  
  
GCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCG  
Kagome's Thoughts  
GCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCG  
  
"I hope we find Inuyasha or else ... or else Ah!" "I can't think about that!" yelled Kagome in her mind. She started crying while yelling out "Myoga!" They searched until the sun fell asleep and the moon awoke. It was already late at night when they got back together. "Miroku! Sango!" "Did you find him?!" Kagome said looking at them hopefully. "Well um..uh" stuttered Sango. She was to depressed to tell her friend. "Well no" said Sango watching her best friend sink to the ground and started crying. "NO!" "He .. He can't die!" shouted Kagome through tears. Sango and Miroku started to comfort her. They got her back up and at the camp.  
  
GC ROCKS  
At the camp  
GC ROCKS  
  
Kagome thought Miroku how to cook ramen. So he started cooking some. Kagome sat near the fire while Sango tried to comfort her. "He's gonna die and its all my fault!" cried Kagome putting her head in her hands. "Its not your fault Kagome" said Sango trying desperately to calm her down. "Here Kagome, Sango" said Miroku handing them the bowls of ramen. Kagome didn't even tough the food. She just stared at it.  
  
She saw her reflection in the soup. "Common Kagome please eat something." Said Sango trying to get her friend to eat.  
  
I... I can't it reminds me of him he loves to eat ramen. Kagome stuttered. "Please Kagome" said Miroku and Sango hopefully. O.. Okay said Kagome choking back tears. Suddenly Miroku heard tiny footsteps coming near them. "Did you hear that" said Miroku standing up. "No said both girls. "Are you sure I hear tiny footsteps" said Miroku. "No" said The girls. " Okay" he said sitting back down with a sigh. "Who's going to die?!" said a tiny squeaky voice near Kagome's shoulder. They all turned around and gasped. They all screamed "MYOGA!"  
  
GCGCGCGCGCGCGC  
At The Hut  
GCGCGCGCGCGCGC  
  
Keade gave Inuyasha some herbs to lower the fever and take some of the pain away. "Oh Inuysha" said Keade. " Keade" said Shippo jumping on Keade's shoulder. "Yes" the miko said. Inuyasha is going to die isn't he?! Said Shippo starting to cry. "Well aye he is but there still is hope." Said Kaeade If Kagome finds Myoga he will probably survive. "Its Okay don't cry Shippo." Said Keade.  
  
GCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGC  
  
Hi that's chapter 5. I hope you like it. Please review! By By 


	6. Chapter 6

Broken Heart Chapter 6  
  
"Myoga!" they all yelled. "W.. What?" said Myoga startled by all the screaming.  
"Please come with us I'll tell you the whole thing on the way." Said Kagome joy in her voice. With that Kagome grabbed Myoga and jumped on Kirra.  
  
GCROCKS GCROCKS GCROCKS  
At the Camp  
GCROCKS GCROCKS GCROCKS  
  
"Well well Inuyasha is going to die?" "I must not make him die by another demons hands." "Inuyasha "WILL" die by my hands but when the time is right." "Well I shall go follow Inuyasha's disgusting human friends." Said Sesshomauru in a emotionless voice. "Rin, Jaken come here right now. He demanded.  
  
BENJI IS HOT JOEL IS HOT  
The Gang  
BENJI IS HOT JOEL IS HOT  
  
"So that's it Myoga." "Do you think you can help him?" said Kagome her voice pleading him to help. "Well I think I can" said Myoga "Well we better hurray it's almost the third day." Said Kagome urging Kirra to go faster.  
  
Good Charlotte Rocks  
At the hut.  
Good Charlotte Rocks  
  
The sun had already risen. "Shippo can ye go outside to see if Kagome and the others have come." Said Keade looking at Shippo. "Okay Keade." Said Shippo walking outside. While Shippo was outside Keade started giving Inuyasha more herbs. "Keade!" said a weak voice. "Yes Inuyasha?" "I ...I can't breath!" said Inuyasha starting to panic. "I can't take it any more." I.. I "Inuyasha please ye have to hold on." Yelled Kaede.  
  
"It ...It hurts to much!" excelled Inuyasha. Pease tell Kagome that ... that I forgive her that I love her and I'll miss her."Said Inuyasha trying hard to breath. Please tell her that Im sorry for all the shit I did to her. Said Inuyasha starting to cry from the immense pain and sorrow.  
  
KEADE! Whaled Shippo. "There here!" he yelled. "INUYASHA" screamed Kagome running into the hut. The rest followed after her. Kago...Kagome! Said Inuyasha with his last breath. "Inuyasha INUYASHA" screamed Kagome tears falling from her big brown orbs. "Miroku please ... please check if he is ..is I can't say it!" said Kagome crying harder. Miroku quickly ran to Inuyasha took his hand and tried to find a heartbeat. He looked at Kagome his eyes were getting watery. His eyes were filled with sadness. Kago.. Kagome he is de.. he's not breathing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That was chapter 6. I hope you liked it.  
Im sorry I haven't write in a long time. Please forgive me.  
And about Inuyasha dieing don't worry about it. Well BY BY.  
Please still R/R. BY BY 


	7. Auther's Note

Broken Heart Authors Note  
  
Well I have bad news for the people who like my story. I won't be able to write my story soon cause I got finals. If I get lower than a (A) or (B) my mom will KILL me! I will try my hardest to write as soon as I get a chance. I am really sorry about this. But PLEASE don't stop reading it! BY BY 


	8. Chapter 8

Broken Heart Chapter 8  
  
NOOO! Kagome screamed tears forming in her eyes. She held Inuyasha's hand and started shaking it and saying "Please ,Please wake up! Miroku gently held Kagome by her shoulders and took her out of the room following Sango and Keade and Shippo. They were all sitting outside. Sango was patting Kagome's back trying to make her feel better. "We were so close If we'd have gotten there faster then maybe he would still be here." Cried Kagome shaking harder and starting to cry harder. Miroku was sitting by the fire looking at it trying hard not to cry.  
  
Shippo was curled on Keade's lap weeping for Inuyasha. Suddenly Keade spoke up "Kagome if ye don't mind tomorrow we should give Inuyasha a proper funeral." Said Keade looking at Kagome rubbing Shippo's ears. Kagome just looked at her. "Um Keade I don't think we should talk about this right now." Said Miroku still keeping his eyes fixed on the fire.  
  
"Aye ye are right." Said Keade  
  
"What nonsense are you despicable humans talking about." "Inuyasha shall die at my hands not no other demons hands." Said Seshomauro his face as always serious and his voice showing no emotion at all. Rin peeking her little face threw Seshomauro arm. Jaken was at his master's side. "Wha..What do you mean? Said Kagome looking at him with pleading eyes.  
  
He didn't answer her he just walked inside the hut. The others followed him. "What are you going to do!" screamed Miroku getting closer to Inuyasha's lifeless body to protect him. Seshomauro pushed Miroku's body away and took his Tensega (SP) out. Suddenly Jaken came running in. "Lord Seshamoruo what are you doing Master!?" screeched Jaken running up to him. "Fool Inuyasha shall die at my hands not some other pathetic demons hands." He said grabbing the Tensaga getting ready to swipe Inuyasha's body with it.  
  
He swiped the Tensaga at Inuyasha's body and left the hut back to his lands. "Thank you." Said Kagome waving her hand at Seshomuro. "Remember this I did not do it out of love." He said then left.  
  
"ugh what happened?" said Inuyasha starting to wake up. "INUYASHA!" scremed Kagome running up to him and hugging him and starting to cry.  
  
GC ROCKS GCROCKS GCROCKS GCROCKS GC ROCKS  
  
Hi that was chapter 8 I still have finals going on so I wont be able to update as I usually do. I got to squeeze this chapter in. Well BY BY! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Broken Heart  
  
INUYASHA! Yelled Kagome Inuyasha saw Kagome running to him and hugging him and starting to cry. "Kagome!" said Inuyasha hugging her too. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Keade left so Inuayasha and Kagome could be alone and talk. "Inuyasha I ...I'm so sorry! "I didn't me all those things I said I was just angry my anger was speaking you know I would never tell you those things on purpose!" "Please PLEASE forgive me!" Said Kagome looking at Inuyasha pleading for him to forgive her.  
  
"Kagome those words hurt a lot." "Put how could I ever not forgive if I love you so much!" Inuyasha said kissing Kagome on her lips. Kagome was so surprised by his actions. "Oh Inuyasha I love you too!" Kagome said putting her head on Inuyasha's chest.  
  
Soon Inuyasha and Kagome fell asleep. Kagome sleeping on his chest and Inuyasha lying on the bed. Miroku and Sango and Keade came in the hut. "So I guess Inuyasha and Kagome did something while we were gone."Said Miroku giving Sango a perverted smile. "BAM" Miroku fell on the floor knocked unconscious by Sango hitting him with her boomerang. "Nasty pervert." Said Sango out loud making Inuysha and Kagome wake up from their peacefully sleep. Kagome and Inuyasha started blushing.  
  
Their faces were beat red. "Um HI Sango" said Kagome getting off Inuyasha. "So I guess you two got along." Said Sango "Yeah!" said Kagome and Inuyasha at the same time.  
  
THE END  
  
Sorry for not writing in a long time. Please forgive me. Anyways I know it was a bad ending. But I had no clue how I was going to end the story. Well by by and remember Benji and Joel will always be hot. And Good Charlotte will always ROCK! BY BY 


End file.
